


I want your rainfall

by Ex-Genesis (orphan_account)



Category: Disney RPF
Genre: Fluff, Incest, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-26
Updated: 2010-06-26
Packaged: 2017-11-12 15:52:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/492969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Ex-Genesis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick needs to talk to Joe about this being so incredibly obvious thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I want your rainfall

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by one of the best days ever, October 10th, 2009 Official Joe/Nick Day.

After the concert, Joe and Nick had gone back to their room, stripping off their clothes as they made their way into the shower, warm drops of water breaking over their heads and bodies as the did a sort of trained dance back and forth, exchanging places in intervals to allow the other access to the shower head. Once they were washed, had shampooed their hair, Joe moved to switch off the water but stopped when Nick encircled his wrist with his hand. Turning up to question Nick with raised eyebrows, Nick guided him to stand up straight before Nick dropped his face closer to Joe's and placed a gentle kiss on his lips. When Joe began adding pressure, Nick pulled away shortly. Both sets of eyes were closed.  
  
"Joe, baby, you can't do what you did tonight..." He felt lips on his again, and smiled into the neediness of the kiss, kissing back before maneuvering Joe so that they could both feel the heat of the water while not having it rain in their eyes while they tried to have a conversation. With Joe up against the wall, chest heaving slightly, Nick couldn't resist. He wrapped the fingers of one hand around Joe's neck and held him steady as he kissed him, letting his tongue slide in smoothly when Joe's lips parted against his, one stroke before pulling away again, sighing, knowing he had to stop and finish the conversation he'd started.  
  
Eyes opened once again, he stroked Joe's cheek bone with his thumb before removing the hand from Joe's neck, placing each palm against the cool tile at either side of his brother's head. Finally Joe's big brown eyes were looking at him again, almost concerned, but mostly wanting. Grinning reassuringly in Joe's direction, Nick started again, now having Joe's attention. "As much as I appreciate the gestures tonight, as much as I wanted to return them even more, I... couldn't. You can't, Joseph." As much as he looked into Joe's eyes, it was harder and harder not to give up entirely and just press his body flat against Joe's, to just hold him and feel him until the water grew cold. He allowed himself to lean forward enough to press a quick kiss to the underneath of Joe's chin, toward his right. Joe's eyes had closed again, but once Nick pulled away, he opened them obediently.  
  
"You practically gave us away, Joe," Nick said, sighing, looking down to wear Joe's toes were inches from his, feet a little tense from wanting to move close, into Nick's space, but remaining where he was because he knew this was important to his baby brother. "It's really... romantic, and everything, and I loved it, but you just can't call me 'cute' and everything in front of people. And "Poison Ivy"? Baby..." Joe smiled a little at that one, something resembling a smirk, and Nick blushed, ducking his head just a centimeter before pulling back up. "Just be more careful, okay?" Joe visibly shrunk against the wall, eyes cast down a little in resignation.  
  
"Nick, I want to be able to do that with you, more, if I feel like it, if you feel like it. In front of everyone. I'm just tired of having to keep what I feel and think to myself. You are cute..." he said, grinning especially wide when Nick blushed and ducked his head again, this time for real. Joe placed a finger under Nick's chin, lifting his face up in alignment with his own before kissing the tip of his nose. "Like when you said I was your pig..." Joe raised his eyebrows a little suggestively, giving a snort, making Nick laugh so much his elbows bent and the tips of his hair on the top of his head brushed against Joe's cheek. When Nick stopped laughing, angled himself so he could look up at Joe through his water-drop eyelashes, Joe continued. "I just want you to know."  
  
"I do know, Joe," Nick said matter-of-factly, brows furrowed a little in confusion. "I know you love me." He had straightened himself up more, serious, like he wanted to clear up whatever signal was getting crossed right then and there. Joe glanced to the side a little, but Nick was patient and waited for him to look back. " _Joseph_ , I know you love me." Joe nodded, placed his hand at Nick's side and then leaned forward to kiss him deeper than before.  
  
"I think I meant..." he started, pulling away just a little, eyes still closed, Nick's the same, "I want to  _show_  you  _how_  I love you." He punctuated his sentence with a quick peck to Nick's lips before settling back against the wall again. Nick looked at him, smiling again. Joe's face was looking expectant, but the corners of his lips tugged up a little just seeing Nick smile.  
  
Nodding his head in understanding, Nick dropped his hands from the wall, placed them on either side of Joe's waist and pulled him into a hug, no space between them. "You do show me, all the time, and I love it. I just don't think we should tell anyone until we're passed this stage in our life. We're going to have a very long time together, Joey," he said, letting the rarely used nickname slip out, knowing it comforted Joe no matter how uneasy the topic. "Can't you wait just a little bit longer? And then we'll tell everyone and you can do whatever you want, whenever you want, and me too. I'll be so happy when we can. But not yet, okay?" Joe nodded his head, pressed his nose into Nick's neck and breathed him in, fresh scent of soap still clinging to his body, mixed with everything  _Nick_ .  
  
"We got lucky, didn't we?" Nick smiled, let a giggle slip out. "Yeah, we totally got lucky," Joe said, answering for Nick, re-stating the fact himself.


End file.
